This invention relates to an electric noise absorber for absorbing electric noise which is generated within an electronic device or which enters from the outside into the device through a cord.
As a method for absorbing such noise, it is well-known that magnetic ferrite can be attached to a cord. In this method, two pieces of half ring-shaped ferrite are simply attached by adhesive tape around the cord, therefore, the pieces are apt to easily come off from the cord. Moreover it is troublesome to attach the separate pieces to the cord or to detach the adhesive tape. Furthermore, when a conductive ferrite is employed, it may make a short circuit or may generate a contact electricity in the electronic device.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electric noise absorber in which a magnetic substance can be held securely to a cord for a long time.
It is another object of this invention to provide an absorber which can be easily attached to and detached from the cord, whenever required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an absorber which can effectively absorb electric noise and prevent the generation and inflow of noise.
These objects and other related objects are realized by an electric noise absorber of the invention which includes: two magnets, each having a hemi-cylindrical groove for receiving the cord; and two case members for covering the cord when interlocked. Each case member contains one magnet.